La pareja perfecta
by Alice Cullen 273
Summary: One shot corto de Carlisle y Esme en su aniversario narrado por Alice. ¡Espero que os guste!


Mi mirada se posaba curiosa en aquella conocida delante de mí. Una mujer delgada y esvelta, hermosa y cariñosa estaba en frente de un espejo alto, un poco más que ella. Se observaba con cautela enfundada en su nuevo vestido ligero. No estaba segura de lo que veía, de estar más o menos aceptable para el hombre al que quería agradar. Se mordía el labio nerviosa y movía las manos sin ser consciente de ello, su vestido era de tono verde oscuro con ligeras manchas deformes por todos lados de un color más verde todavía, el pelo ondulado con tirabuzones y una pequeña orquilla sujetando el lado más revelde de todos. Lucía tacones no demasiado altos en sus pequeños pies. Yo seguía recostada sobre la pared, al lado de la puerta mirándola. De vez en cuando dirigía una mirada hacia mí como diciendo _¿cómo estoy? _Pero simplemente no hacía falta tantos arreglos. Conociendo al hombre que la esperaba en el piso inferior, le gustaría estuviera como estuviera, por más que intentase estropear su aspecto, seguiría igual de enamorado. Suspiré y con pereza me asomé por el borde de la escalera. El médico rubio que la esperaba estaba nervioso, se movía teatralmente y practicaba un pequeño discurso. Ambos nerviosos como si fuera su primera cita, tan sólo por no perderse el uno al otro, por agradar siempre y así asegurar su amor eterno y fuerte. Me volví a girar con sigilo, para que el hombre transformado de repente en un adolescente inseguro pudiera seguir sin ser estorbado. La resplandeciente Esme seguía a lo suyo.

-Ay madre... – se volvió a morder el labio cerrando los ojos - ¿por qué me veo tan mal hoy? – tan sólo era un leve susurro, por prevenir oídos que no debían escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas en secreto.

-No estás mal, se llama _nerviosismo _algo de lo que padeces por amor. Son síntomas normales, no te escandalices.

-¡Alice por Dios! Ayúdame un poco, ¿me hace bariga a que sí? Y encima llevo el pelo horrendo, por favor... Te digo yo que estoy mal.

-No lo estás... En serio, no se te ve barriga porque no tienes barriga y nunca tendrás y el pelo lo llevas bien mono, ¡te lo arreglé yo! No me bajes la autoestima.

-¿Estarás bien aquí sola? – me preguntó mirándome a través del espejo.

-Pues claro, ve y disfruta que el aniversario sólo es una vez al año – solté un pesado suspiro – y cada año te ves mal. ¿Casualidad? No lo creo. ¿Puedo llamar ya a Pa?

-Eh… Supongo que sí…

Me asomé de nuevo por la baranda. Estaba en el sofá mirando al frente, pero sin ver nada en concreto. Su pelo rubio estaba intensificado por la luz que pendía del techo e intentaba no arrugar su traje nuevo.

-Pa, ya puedes subir. Mamá está lista.

Alzó la mirada para posarla con dificultad en la mía, como si despertara de un letárgico sueño. Se levantó con cuidado y se señaló la corbata; _¿voy bien?_ Pronunció con un movimiento rápido de labios. Asentí con empatía, claro que estaban nerviosos. Subió las escaleras moviendo las manos como había practicado, luego no pronunciaría su mini discurso por falta de valor. Me resultaba increíble como Esme era capaz de dejar a Carlisle sin palabras, sin nada que hacer, con la valentía en el suelo pisada por ella misma, de robarle su atención con un simple beso. Le paré un momento con una mano y él se detuvo con el pánico en los ojos. Le peiné el pelo que se le había puesto en punta por culpa de tanto manoseo y le sonreí como diciéndole: _vas perfecto_. Sonrió guiñándome un ojo. Entré primera y me volví a recostar en mi trocito de pared, en el observatorio de la habitación. Carlisle entró, bueno, más bien se paró en la entrada así que no llegó a entrar… Miró a su esposa con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa preparada para brotar de sus labios. Ésta, evidentemente no tardó. Se aproximó a Esme tanteando un poco el terreno por si acaso y se situó a sus espaldas. Ella sonreía luciendo unos dientes blancos y rectos y unos hoyuelos preciosos. Él tenía la sonrisa pícara y torcida. La abrazó por la cintura, aproximándola a su pecho. La besó en el cuello para después apoyar la barbilla en su frágil hombro y pronunciar:

-Estás… Divina.

Parecía atontado.

-Tú también – se giró ella para poder mirarle de frente – siempre lo estás… Te quiero.

Ambos sonrieron olvidándose de mí, normalmente me molestaría, me gustaría ser el centro de atención y de sus mimos, pero estaba absorta en la ternura que desprendían y no quería romper el momento. Él besó el cuello de la mujer que soltó una risita tonta y ladeó la cabeza hacia él por el cosquilleo. Le pasó las manos por el pálido cuello con una cadena dorada y se la ató en la nuca. Ella se separó para evaluar con la mirada el regalo, cadena de oro, esmeralda incrustada en más oro.

-Es esmeralda – se encogió de hombros – siempre me ha hecho gracia por el nombre – y sonrió tiernamente, como esperando quedar en ridículo. Pero ella se mordió el labio y meneó la cabeza.

-Me encanta.

-Mi regalo también me gusta eh – dijo palpando su corbata.

-Me alegro.

Y se fundieron así en un gran abrazo. Sonreí. Eran la pareja perfecta.


End file.
